Guns and Roses
by KageandYuki
Summary: "Oi come on! Let me go!" a boy with raven hair protested as the person known as Tamaki Suoh pulled him along "I'm warning you let go of me!" he growled. I am Sora Hasegawa and Ive just been shoved into a school full of idiots, well, except for Haruhi. I can't wait to see how this plays out... Other genes would be Hurt/comfort, Friendship and Adventure
1. Uno

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

* * *

Chapter 1: The new host is a 'Bad Type'

"Oi come on! Let me go!" a boy with raven hair protested as the person known as Tamaki Suoh pulled him along "I'm warning you let go of me!" he growled.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were lazing around on music room 3's couches "Hey were's the boss?" Hikaru asked and put his head on his twin's shoulder. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "I'm not sure,it's not like Tamaki to skip a few days in from summer break. Unless something really got his attention" he said and started to think.

Suddenly the doors flung open to reveal the blonde prince holding the wrist of another young man. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" he panted "Ive brought our newest host! This is Sora Hasegawa! He just joined Ouran and I think he'll be a great host!" Tamaki beamed. The club looked at Sora, he was a little taller than the Hitachin brothers. Sora's black hair was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, his bangs were styled to cover his right eye while the rest were shorter and messier. He had unusual green eyes that you could easily get stuck staring at.

The boy known as Sora's eye narrowed as he scowled "this is what you dragged me here for!" he said irritated and ripped his hand out of the blonde prince's grip.

"I told you you didn't have to pay me back just don't let it happen again!" the boy seethed and frightened Tamaki enough to make him jump while the rest of the host club raised an eyebrow except for Honey and Mori who were'nt here and Haruhi because she was making tea.

"What do you mean pay you back?" the twins asked curiously as the walked up to the new boy

"He wanted to pay me back for almost running me over twice. Then knocking me into a lake" Sora said and sighed face slightly easing.

"Woah... I knew the boss was clumsy but..." Hikaru wondered

"who knew he created major accidents?" Kaoru finished

"Shut up!" Tamaki growled and pushed the twins away.

"Besides" Sora said turing his attention to the slightly fuming Tamaki "Education I need, your Host club I don't" he stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms. Tamaki smiled and put a hand under Sora's chin

"but you could get all the girls you ever wanted, with your looks it would be a breeze. What do you say?" he said Sora removed Tamaki's hand

"thanks for the compliment but I'm not interested" he stated an arrow hit Tamaki's heart and he retreated to his emo corner, the twins smirked and came over again and wrapped their arms around Sora

"Does that mean, you'd be into guys like us then?" they said suggestively and pressed their cheeks against Sora's. Sora's visible eye narrowed and he blushed slightly as the twins clung to his frame, then the twins eyes widened slightly.

_Two lights turned on in a pitch black room..._

"No I'm not" Sora stated firmly and pushed them off roughly knocking them on the ground.

"Hey I've got tea" a feminine voice announced and walked into the room it was Haruhi. Sora blinked his green eye "Haruhi? Fujioka?" he said Haruhi turn to face Sora

"S-Sora?" Haruhi slightly exclaimed Sora gave a lazy smirk

_Another light turned on in the pitch black room_

"Sup Haruhi good to see you" Sora said. Tamaki squealed

"You two know each other? That's great! Sora you could stay in the club and hang out with Haruhi!" he 'fangirled' (yes fangirled) and picked up Sora and spun him around at a sickening rate "oh god stop that! I'm gunna be sick!" Sora yelled before puking. All. Over. Tamaki.

Tamaki squealed like a little girl "Eww Kyoya! He p-puked on me..." Tamaki said before he let go of Sora and fainted.

Sora coughed a few times "oops..." he said and blushed slightly and wiped his mouth the twins laughed

"Gross but the look on boss's face was priceless!" Hikaru chuckled

Kyoya stood up from where he had been typing on his laptop and had witnessed what had happened

"Well now that we're down our top host, Sora you will have to fill in" the Shadow King announced

"no." Sora firmly stated

The Shadow King raised a brow "Well then lets talk about it. Oh I have a question. Have you heard of the Otori private police force? They're quite famous. Exactly one hundred men" the man known as Kyoya seemed to gloat.

Sora rolled his eyes "No I haven't but if you use them to try and force me you'll get another thing coming" Sora growled.

Everyone's jaws dropped a little and Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Arguing with Kyoya? Not the best idea, Haruhi sighed she knew Sora is argumentitive but she has started a feud with the wrong person.

"C-come on Sora! It's not hard" Haruhi asked "just until Sempai is cleaned up"

Sora put a hand to his face and rubbed it squishing his face "fine... But only because you asked nicely. Not because that bastard was threatening to put lead in my ass." Sora answered. Kyoya gave a small smug smile.

Tamaki had woken up and left to get cleaned up. The doors swung open in a dreamy fashion "welcome ladies..." said all the hosts except Sora (who technically is not a host). The girls were excited but supprised that the blonde prince wasn't there and a raven haired boy had taken his place but excited none the less. Kyoya and Haruhi handled all the questions about Tamaki's disappearance.

Sora was a little surpprised that so many girls had flocked to him despite his delinquint 'attitude'. "So S-Sora why did you join the host club?" a girl nervously blushing when Sora's entrancing green eye pierced her innocent brown eyes "The reason... I'm here because a certain blond... host almost ran me over twice and knocked me into a river. That sums it up nicely." Sora answered. The girls all blushed and whimpered at Sora's unfortunate encounters with their beloved prince "that's so tragic!" one of them whimpered "don't worry 'bout it, I'm fine aren't I? " Sora said and gave them a lazy smirk. The girls let out squeals and one fainted Sora raised an eyebrow _'Did she really just faint? I'm either good at this crap or these girls are just easy to please...' _he thought and shrugged.

A few minutes later the door clicked open and Mori came in with Honey on his back "sorry we're late! I had a karate meeting!~" Honey said smiling cutely and jumping off Mori's back. Mori looked at Sora "who's that?" he asked in his usual monotone "and where's Tama-chan?" Honey added one of the cousin's guests walked up "that guy's name is Sora he's filling in for Tamaki" she said and blushed a little "really!?" Honey beamed "thank you! Come on Takeshi let's go meet Sora-chan!" he announced and grabbed Mori's sleeve.

Sora was chatting with the ladies still on the couch, his legs were lazily spread open and his arms were resting on the back of the couch, his head hung partially limp. "HELLO!" greeted a high pitched voice and Sora was pushed down long ways on the couch by an invisible force "what the hell?" Sora cried as his was pushed "oops!" Sora heard the voice again and found himself pinned under... A child? _'Qué demonios?' _Sora blushed a healthy pink.

_Another light turned on in the pitch black room to accompany the other three_

"G-get off me!" Sora stuttered Mori looked over Honey's shoulder.

_Another light turned on in the pitch black room making five lights_

"Sorry! I tripped over my feet!" he said cutely all the women that were talking with Sora blushed and squealed some saying yaoi _'at least none fainted...' _Honey jumped off and onto Mori "Hi!" Honey said "Hi..." Mori echoed Sora raised a thin brow "who are you two?" he asked and put his hands on his hips "third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka! People call me Honey!" Mitsukuni answer and pointed to himself "this is my cousin Takeshi Morinozuka! People call him Mori but I call him Takeshi" Honey chirped and pointed to his massive cousin. Sora put his hand out and Mori shook it "Sora Hasegawa" Sora said and gave a smirk "hmm" replied Mori and he nodded.

* * *

Sora was taking a break away from the host club's guests when he heard the clack of fancy shoes walking towards him, Sora turned his head away from the window he was looking out of to see... oh no Kyoya... _'What does he want?' _"You may not know this, but I conduct a brief background check of everyone who enters the host club whether they're a client or a host" Kyoya stated Sora gave a somewhat blank face "and?" he replied not very much liking where this conversation was going

"Apart from your name, there is no data at all. I've come to ask you why that is." Kyoya stated.

"There still getting my documents together, I don't know when they're available and I'll make sure you can't access them. It's kinda rude reading about peoples' personal life _Kyoya_" Sora said bitterly.

"Oh I wouldn't bother. It's very easy for me to bypass the security. Its also quite rude to address your superiors so informally." Kyoya said smugly his eyes not visible from the glint on his glasses. Sora refused to be beaten by... by this asshole!

"I don't see any superiors in front of me just you. I'll also just make sure certain information isn't there to be seen by you asshole." Sora spat and turned heel leaving a stunned Kyoya.

Sora saw the guests leaving _'It must be over... Whew' _Sora sighed and stretched while giving out a small yawn. The doors flung over revealling a 'shiny' Tamaki "well now that I'm clean I'll... The host club's finished for today?" Tamaki asked curiously Kyoya reappeared calm as ever (after plenty of internal raging)

"yes. You took so long cleaning yourself that we have finished for the day." Kyoya informed

Tamaki seemed taken aback then returned as charming as ever

"So how did our new host fair today?" Tamaki asked as he danced over to Sora dramaticly and put a hand on his shoulder, the other host members wander over to the two.

"I'm not a host Tamaki." Sora replied stoicly and Tamaki retreated to a nearby corner and started to grow mushrooms poking them.

"Sora did quite well today. Rivalling the daily tally of the twins and my own." Kyoya said a hint of irritation in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Haruhi who looked at him curiously.

After hearing Kyoya's results Tamaki sprang to life again "that's, that's wonderful!" Tamaki cheered "see what you could do in the host club!" he said sparkles appeared all around him and he stared into Sora's eyes closely as if trying to read them for god knows why, then his eyes widened.

_An extremely fancy lightbulb had been lit. Now totalling of six light bulbs, this lightblub of course being the brightest._

Tamaki smiled and stood away leaving Sora slightly puzzled.

"That's impressive Sora, I hope you'll consider becoming a host" he said kindly Sora raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi's eyebrow rose

"Kyoya-sempai why are you glaring like that?" Haruhi asked

"Well he has been arguing with him" Hikaru snickered

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the high pitched laugh and the rumbling of a powerful motor made Sora jump slightly.

Renge rose out of the ground sitting on a chair having tea out of a exotic teacup "tension is great!" She exclaimed "it always bring such a dramatic air to the comfortable people around them, a rivally full of burning hatred! Fantastic!" she cackled "you!" she said pointing at Sora who raised an eyebrow "you can be none but the bad type!" she announced.

"The bad type?" Kaoru said questioningly and raised a brow like the rest of the club.

"Yes! A wild prince who rebels against the chains people try to put around him, one who self-sacrfices for the wellbeing of the entire world without a single stray thought!" Renge rambled "someone who doesn't trust anyone except those special lucky few, under that wild mane of confidence and attitude lies a kind and caring kitten with a heart of gold!" she squealed "oh so moe!"

"Who the hell is this and is she crazy?" Sora asked

"that's Renge and yes" Kyoya answered and wrote some things down on his small notebook.

"You seem to think I'm going to agree to joining" Sora said to Renge "I said no" he said and walked out.

* * *

Well what do you think of the first chapter? Good enough? I hoped you liked it!

My openoffice system has screwed itself and now I have no dictionaries or anything to correct my spelling so sorry if some words are spelled wrong.  
Also I haven't updated my other stories because I seem to have writers block so I'm trying something new! And I also have slightly wrote down a plot so this story hopefully won't go down in flames!

My deviantart: kageandyuki .deviantart .com (without the spaces)  
If it doesn't come up there is something wrong with my document!

By the way here's a little character info on Sora!

Sora Hasegawa

Occupation: High School first year

Age: 17  
Birthday: August 22

Star Sign: Leo/Virgo mix (cusp)

Height: 177cm

Weight: 61kg  
Appearance: Has black hair tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head, has a long bangs covering his left eye. The rest of his bangs are shorter and more messy. Has unusual slightly wild green eyes.


	2. Dos

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

HeartXSoul: Well thank you HeartXSoul, also congrats on being the first reviewer!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Host Club is a Pain in the Ass!

It had been two days since Sora has been 'invited' to work in the host club. And it was driving him nuts!

_Flashback First Day After Going to the Host Club_

Sora remembered that he had joined Haruhi and those annoying twin's class, he opened the door to the class and saw that they had already sat in their seats _'great...'_

Sora also saw many girls gazing at him with blushes on their cheeks and waving, he waved back sending them into a squealing spree catching attention of some of the other males in the class, a few glared at him but jumped when that glare was returned tenfold. "Look at all that wasted talent tsk, tsk" Sora heard Hikaru say as he passed

"yeah a real shame" Kaoru added with another tsk tsk

Sora's expression turned blank

"If you're trying to somehow make me feel guilty or something it's not working..." Sora huffed and went to a seat in the back of the room.

_The Second Day_

Sora was walking to the school when he saw a large crowd, Sora's eyebrow rose when he saw Honey and Mori behind a cake stand, (as if is was going to be anything else but cake XD) "hey there Sora-chan!" Honey greeted and Mori gave a nod "too bad you can't eat any of these sweets they're only for guests and Hosts!" Honey said cheerfully.

Sora's face turned blank again as his stomach growled _'I hate these people' _

"its ok I'm not hungry anyway" Sora growled and stalked off to his class.

_The Present Day..._

Sora was once again walking to class when two people attempted to lift him

"target" Hikaru began

"captured" Kaoru ended and tried to lift Sora

"tch I'm taller and stronger than you two" Sora mused and smirked "so how are you two gunna lift me?" the twins let go and breathed a sad sigh as the walked away.

Sora grumbled and started to pick up his dropped books when he was lifted onto someone's muscular shoulder, it was Mori.

"Target" came Honey's high pitched voice

"Captured" Mori said.

Sora sighed  
"Im guessing you're the back up right?" He asked Mori nodded "fine I'll come with you...pests... Hey Mitsukuni could you get my books?" Sora asked

"Yep!" Honey said enthusiasticly and did as asked.

* * *

Everyone's head turned as the door to music room 3 opened "ah you came!" Tamaki said happily Mori put Sora down and Honey put his books on a table

"Did I have a choice? Thanks Takeshi" Sora said as he was lifted down

"Hey why do you refer to everyone by their first names?" Hikaru asked butting in before Tamaki could continue.

"Yeah, isn't it rude to address people who are older than you without sempai in school?" Kaoru asked Sora shrugged

"A year or two doesn't mean anyone deserves extra respect" Sora answered "besides, I'm older than most first years and some second years."  
"Like?" the twins asked

"Kyoya and Tamaki" Sora replied

"But how would you know that?" Haruhi asked becoming interested in the conversation.

"I'm guessing because I warned him that I would be checking his fliles he checked everyone elses in the club first" Kyoya butted in Sora smirked

"Yeah. My birthday is August the 22nd-"

"Aha! You're not older than me!" Tamaki announced

"While your birthday is before mine I'm older by a year dumbass, you're sixteen turning seventeen next year, I'm already seventeen. Anyway, while Kyoya is already seventeen as well but his birthday is a few months after mine, so therefor I'm older" Sora stated matter-of-factly the twins clapped.

"Lets get back to the matter at hand gentlemen, I want you in the host club!" Tamaki said and pointed at Sora

"so what's your sales pitch?" Sora said bored as he shifted his black bangs on his left side and sat on a couch the hosts following soon after.

"If you join the host club we'll pay you five thousand yen per hour! (50 Auzzie dollars, $1 = 円100)" Tamaki announced Sora's eyebrow rose then he shrugged

"done deal Tamaki" everyone's except Tamaki's, Kyoya's and Mori's jaws dropped

"that's all it took for you to agree?" Kaoru exclaimed Sora shrugged again  
"money!?" Hikaru exclaimed

"come now Sora it's time to teach you how to be a gentleman!" Tamaki said excited and held out his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe all we had to do was pay him" Hikaru complained drinking his coffee  
"that's kinda selfish..." Kaoru said agreeing with his twin  
"You guys know I can hear you right?" Sora said from the other side of the room as he listened to Tamaki ramble and flaunt on being a 'gentleman' the two redheads shuddered.

"Try this Sora!" Tamaki exclaimed he held a teacup in his hand "when setting your cup down stretch out your pinke to act as a cushion to help muffle the sound when you put your cup down!" he said looking pleased with himself. Sora rolled his eyes  
_'there is a word to discribe someone who acts like this' _he thought tuning out to Tamaki.

_'What the hell is that word? Asshole? No... not to far off though... Ah I got it!'_

"A flaunting stuck up prick!" Sora said in triumph Tamaki heard this and retreated into an emo corner. Sora sweat dropped as Haruhi walked over

"I know he acts real flashy but he was just trying to teach you" she said half scolded Sora scratched behind his head dismissively.

"Yeah but he just acts in a way... that pisses me off..." Sora replied he sighed and walked over to Tamaki who was still sulking.  
Sora put a hand on his shoulder "I wasn't talking about you Tamaki, it was someone who happened to pop in my head at the time... Sorry..." he said trying to sound appologetic.  
At that moment Tamaki sprang to life

"oh really? Well if you weren't talking about me lets continue the lesson!" he said enthusiasticly flicking his blonde locks _'that didn't take long...' _Sora sighed and looked at the clock in the room  
"sorry Tamaki I have to go, later guys" Sora said as he picked up his bag and ran out.  
Leaving a puzzled club.

* * *

I don't think that was as good as the previous chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!

My deviantart: kageandyuki .deviantart .com (without the spaces)  
If it doesn't come up there is something wrong with my document!

If you don't remember what Sora looks like go to the previous chapter!


	3. Tres

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

HeartXSoul: Well Where Sora is going is a secret for now :P

im an evil dudette223: Well... I was going to say something but it will spoil the story so I can't :( And I understand what you said are expressions XD

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Party and a doppleganger

It has been two weeks since Sora had joined the host club, most of it was smooth sailing...

"A party?" Sora asked  
"yes, to celebrate the new semester of hosting the host club has decided to hold a formal party in one of the school's many ballrooms" Kyoya answered as he pushed up his glasses.  
Sora gave a blank face an laid on the couch

"I'm going to have to come aren't I?" he deadpanned  
"well you are a host" Kyoya replied

"it's not that bad" Haruhi said as Sora moved his head so Haruhi could sit then rested his head in her lap  
"I'm not into all that stuck up formal stuff" Sora complained

Tamaki walked over and sat on the opposite couch  
"Sora, I have to ask do you have formal dancing experience?" Tamaki asked

"you'll need it at the party" the twins said popping up from behind the couch startling Haruhi  
"How long have you been there?" Haruhi asked

"awhile" the twins replied "so have you got formal dancing experience?"  
Sora shifted to face them  
"not partnered." he answered

"well Kaoru here can teach you" Hikaru said tapping his slightly confused brother on the back "he's a better teacher than me" Hikaru explained  
"sounds good." Sora said and closed his eyes Mori and Honey had finished their share of cleaning and sat down.

"Hey Sora-chan" Mitsukuni cooed "how come you were acting strangely earlier today?" he asked Sora opened his eye and his eyebrow rose puzzled

"when? I didn't see you today other than the club" Sora answered

_Flashback_

Mori and Honey were walking back to their class from lunch break when Mitsukuni spotted something. "Hey Takeshi theres Sora-chan! Lets go say hello!" he said in his usual bubbly tone

"Yeah" Takeshi replied.

"Hey Sora-chan! Wait up!" Mitsukuni called out and skipped over to Sora, he didn't respond and kept his prancing walk pace. Wait prancing?... _'Sora doesn't prance...' _Mori thought _'rather stalks around to be honest...' _Moriinwardly mused,Honey jumped onto 'Sora's' back making him jump.

"Ah! Who's there?" he said in a excited and somewhat girly tone

"Hehe Sora! Why didn't you answer?" Honey cooed Mori springed to Honey's side "Mitsukuni. That's not Sora" Takeshi said as Honey jumped off, the stranger Sora-look-alike turned around

"you scared me!" he said with a warm amused smile _'this guy looks like Sora...' _Mori thought _'but he's not.' _

"Hey you're not Sora!" Honey said poking a curious finger and holding Usa-chan a little tighter.

This guy looked like a splitting image, except his bangs, they weren't in the same position as Sora's, they were the same length but more spread out and not covering his green eyes, this guy also gave out a more positive vibe than Sora did.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully "My name is Ashitaka!" he introduced. "I'm-" he was interupted by his watch's alarm "ooh Sorry! I have to go or I'll be late to class!" he said and skipped off "bye bye!"

_Flashback end_

"Ashitaka you say his name was?" Sora asked _'Lets see If I can mess with 'em...' _"Never heard of him" Sora answered with a smirk and gave a quick wink to Haruhi.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Haha you're really good at this" Kaoru chuckled catching the attention of Kyoya "Sora" he said Sora turned his head while he continued to dance as the lead, Kaoru being smaller he could act as the female.  
"Yeah what two-face?" Sora replied Kyoya glared at his new nickname Sora had given him

"Your information still hasn't arrived" Otori stated

"Be paitent young grasshopper..." he said in a 'old chinese master voice' and continued dancing Kaoru chuckled

"You two don't get along very well" he mused

"you think?" Sora said and gave a smirk _'Two-face may keep that cool facade but his eyes give away his inner turmoil... tonto...'_

Kyoya rolled his eyes while no one was looking, Tamaki was fawning over Haruhi as they cleaned, Honey and Mori had already gone home and Hikaru was watching Kaoru and that rude bastard dance... Wait... When had he got so worked over what that idiot says? _'Calm down Kyoya... Sora is just a bastard with a smart mouth and a bit of nerve... Nothing to get worked up about... That doesn't mean I'll stop calling him a bastard though.' _

In a matter of minutes Sora's dancing became more graceful and he started leading Kaoru around more confidently. Kaoru smiled

"yeah you've got it!" he said happily

"well I was told I had a knack for dancing" Sora said and smirked spinning Kaoru around, he chuckled. After that they let go and Sora went to get some water, Kaoru sat beside Hikaru

"how was it? From where I was it looked like you two were having fun" Hikaru stated Kaoru nodded

"yeah, Soras a real good dancer" he said smiling.

* * *

Sora tugged at his tux _'ugh I hate these things... Why are they always so tight in the wrong places?' _He inwardly complained

"Are you ready?" Kyoya came into the room "we will be starting soon and all of us need to be present." Sora rolled his eyes and tugged on his tux some more

"yeah yeah. In a minute Kyoya." He growled and Otori walked out again.  
After another minute of tugging Sora sighed _'this is as good as it's going to get. I knew I should of gotten a size bigger...'_

"Evening ladies" Kyoya said then noticed Kasanoda in the crowd "and gentleman" he added "today we invite you to dance to your hearts content this evening" he announced "and at the end one lucky lady will be getting a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king, Tamaki." all the girls squealled in delight. And so... Let the dancing begin!

Sora lent against a wall watching everyone dancing while humming the tune that was playing. A girl with wavy blond hair that went down just past her shoulders started to walk towards Sora, her shy blue eyes looking hopeful.

"U-um Sora" the girl said nervously Sora turned his head towards the girl "can I dance with you?" she asked Sora looked at her with slightly more gentle eyes and offered his hand

"of course" he said charmingly with a smirk.

Meanwhile a silhouette was watching the two from the shadows

"So that's Sora Hasegawa... What an interesting young man, handsome too... I'll have to watch him..."

* * *

Well how was that? Also for my and your entertainment (mostly mine), a small segment will be put at the end of my chapters for you to read. Another thing... I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! T_T I have to work T_T Oh well...  
Don't forget to review!

My Deviantart: kageandyuki .deviantart .com (without the spaces)

Ask Sora

Me: Tadaa!

Sora: This is stupid.

Me: That's not nice I thought it might be interesting

Sora: Whatever...


	4. Cuatro

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

HeartXSoul: Maybe, maybe not :P You never know  
.K: I'll try my best to keep writing! And thank you very much! It makes me happy to hear that I've pleased someone with my story! :3  
ginichimaru13524 (chap 1): It has nothing to do with bleach this is separate. I was bored and wanted a change of topic for a while.

ginichimaru13524 (chap 2): I'm not pissed. At the start of this story I'm doing something similar until the plot kicks in.  
ginichimaru13524: Thanx :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Another party part 2

Sora danced gracefully with the girl who latter introduced herself as Yuhi. Yuhi smiled shyly

"Y-you're a wonderful dancer S-Sora" she said and blush a shade of crimson Sora smirked as he pulled her out further on the floor dancing near Kaoru

"I had a great teacher" Sora said as his smirk turned more smile-like as he turned his head to Kaoru for a brief moment. Kaoru saw and heard this and slightly blushed

"Is something the matter Kaoru?" the girl he was dancing with asked he snapped back to reality

"I'm just happy everyone's having a good time, specially because I'm dancing with you" he smoothed over making the girl flush.

Haruhi was eating a small amount of fancy tuna that made her mouth water when Hikaru walked up to her

"enjoying the food?" he said in amusement Haruhi nodded happily. Hikaru blushed a little and picked up a small desert

"Sora's dancing lessons with Kaoru really paid off" Haruhi said looking at Sora Hikaru nodded.

Sora had bid farewell to Yuhi and walked outside onto an unoccupied balcony, the fresh cool breeze was welcomed as it hit Sora's flushed skin

"ahh..." he said "much better..."

"It's nice out here isn't it?" a voice said it was another girl, this one looked a bit like Yuhi but her wavy blonde hair was tied in a bun, she also seemed not to have such an innocent vibe like Yuhi, her eyes were a brown colour. She walked towards Sora with confidence in her light blue dress "I was going to ask you to dance but you seem to be taking a break" the girl said Sora nodded

"yeah but I'll be in in just a moment princess, if you like I can dance with you then" Sora said with a smirk the girl smiled

"I'd like that" she replied "I have a request"  
"Ask away" Sora answered

"I was wondering if you could take your hair out, it looks so lovely so I wanted to see" the girl asked Sora's eyebrow rose but did the request none the less, he pulled his hair out and shook his head so it would fall into place. His onyx coloured strands fell a little past his shoulders with a few hairs sticking up, the girl's eyes widened and she smiled

"you look quite handsome like that, I'm sure many of the girls would fawn over you" the girl said Sora smirked again

"You're probably right" he agreed the girl started to head inside

"I'll be waiting" she said "my name is Tomiju by the way" Sora retied his hair.

* * *

While dancing Sora noticed that Tomiju was seemingly flirting with him, not verbally but her body language. She continuously push her chest up against him or fake falling just to have her head on his shoulder.  
"This is fun don't you agree?" Tomiju asked Sora put on a mask

"Yeah it is" he said lying through his smirk but she didn't seem to notice "I'm a bit tired though do you mind if we stop?" Sora asked Tomijul gracefully let go

"Of course" she said with a slightly flirty smile "I enjoyed our dance" she said and walked away. Sora pulled out his phone.

* * *

_To: Haruhi Fujioka_

From: Sora Hasegawa

I just had some girl named Tomiju try to flirt with me XD Anyway, kno anythin bout her?

* * *

_To: Sora Hasegawa_

From Haruhi Fujioka

Really 0_0? Only a couple girls I kno try to flirt with the hosts. And I kno Ive herd her name b4, I think shes a 2nd year.

* * *

Sora closed his phone and put it away and yawned _'I better get off the dance floor before someone else asks me to dance. I've had enough' _Sora walked to the large tables holding food and picked a few items and started eating when he saw Tamaki walking off the floor. "How much longer will we have to do this?" Sora asked Tamaki "it's a school night"

"This party goes till 9:30pm. Why?" Tamaki asked flicking his blonde locks

"I've had enough" Sora replied "I'm not a huge fan on fancy parties" Tamaki scratched his head

"well it's 8:30" so we only have an hour to go!" he said cheerfully and rejoined the dancefloor. Sora groaned

"what's the matter?" Kyoya asked scribbling in his notebook

"I've had enough" Sora stated

"it seems you cannot handle public events" Kyoya said smugly Sora gave him a flat stare

"fuck you." Sora growled and stalked off. Kyoya's eyes narrowed angrilly _'who does Sora think he is!? _Kyoya breathed and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down _'I just want to strangle him. He's so damn annoying! He's disrespectful, and he tries to prevoke me! And it works arrrrgg! And half of what he says isn't even smart!' _Kyoya rubbed his temples _'I will not let him surprise me again... No matter what.' _

Sora was on another balcony away from the doors he sighed as the still cool breeze hit him "for rich people they sure don't know what rooms to put aircons in..." he said to himself. Sora heard the soft roar of an engine, and looked down, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of the building. A tall woman gracefully stepped out, she had blonde wavy hair and brown eyes, she had a snobby expression on her face. _'This looks like trouble' _ Sora thought as he observed.

The woman walked into the ballroom and Sora could hear the music stop and the room go quiet.

"What did I say about going to this party! Stupid girl!" shouted a woman's voice Sora ran in. All the other clients and hosts had backed off and made a empty space where Sora could see Yuhi, Tomiju and that woman from the limo. Yuhi was crying while the lady shouted at her and Tomiju stood beside the other woman. "Can you follow a simple direction!" she yelled "I'm embarrassed as your mother!" Sora ran down the stairs

"Dad said I could..." Yuhi wimpered

"Don't talk back to me you rude girl!" Yuhi's mother screeched and put her hand.

Yuhi flinched and put her hands up in front of her face but the impact never came she peered in past her hands to see Sora holding her mother's arm back and the rest of the hosts crowding around her.

"The only embarrassment here is you" He said his voice turning serious "throwing a temper tantrum like that. You're a fully grown woman. Leave tantrums to teenagers and toddlers" Yuhi's mother looked at Sora in shock then recovered and ripped her hand out of Sora's grip

"hmph stay out of this you tramp. It doesn't concern you." Yuhi's mother said snob like.  
"Actually it is" said another serious voice it was Tamaki who looked less than happy "Yuhi is a guest of the host club. We won't let her be abused" he continued Yuhi's mother eyed him warily then she turned her head

"hmph." she said and silently left taking her two daughters with her Yuhi looked back and smiled sadly mouthing a 'thank you'. 

"Tch snobby bitch" Sora muttered "hey guys I'm leaving ok?" Sora said "I've really had enough now" Sora sighed and rubbed her visible eye Tamaki nodded. Sora's phone vibrated and he checked it

"Hey two face if you're so desprate to check my info it's available" he said in a bored tone Kyoya made no movements. Sora walked out and finally went home.

* * *

Kyoya clicked at his laptop as the party was coming to a close, he brought up Sora's profile. There wasn't much interesting information and many of the spaces that did not have to to be filled were blank. Kyoya read over it

"Hmm weapons licence... drivers licence..."  
Kyoya read to himself "birthday August 22nd... 177cm... 61kg... gender..." Kyoya's eyes widened extremely wide. His new hatred rival in the club, the one who had a 'badass' attitude and took the 'bad type' in the host club... WAS A WOMAN?!

_The final light bulb lit turning into the female kanji..._

* * *

I hope that this was good. I watched the first 2014 episode of My Kitchen Rules and saw my former HPE teacher 0_0 (WTF). He is one of the contestants cooking, the QLD surfers, the shorter one . I only know him by his last name. I also went with my mother to drop my bro off at school (I get 1 extra day of holidays XD). Before school I made a point of getting an extra day on the calandar, he wrote that he didn't care, I wrote that he did then he denied it and we've been repeating that all around the calandar XD I'm so childish XD. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Note: Yuhi's name means 'sunset', Tomiju means 'wealth and longevity.'

My Deviantart: kageandyuki .deviantart

Ask Sora

Me: Aww no ones asked a question yet *sniff sniff*

Sora: Well you only just posted the last chapter and it's only the start of this story...


	5. Cinco

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

Just Obsessed: Yes he does haha

Koumalatsos1234: No dude. Just no.

* * *

Chapter 5: Field Trip

Sora laid on a couch in the music room _'another successful day...' _she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Sora!" two voices said in unison _'what do those idiots want...' _Sora inwardly grumbled the twins popped up from behind the couch "when were you going to tell us that you were a girl?" they announced Sora opened her eyes and gave them a blank stare as the other members gathered around.

"Honestly, I wasn't ever planning on telling you guys" Sora deadpanned the twins looked surprised

"Why not?" they asked

"You should respect her wishes to hide her gender" Tamaki said

"yeah" Mori agreed with him Sora seemed to smile for a moment but then it was gone  
"Because" Sora said  
"Aww" the twin redheads whined. They left her alone for a few minutes the popped back again

"Can we come to your house?" the twins asked

"no" Sora deadpanned the twins didn't look happy

"please?"they asked

"no" was Soras dead reply

"Aww..." they whined Sora rolled her eyes "why not?"

"I'm not letting you two come to my house period."

Kyoya watched them argue for a few minutes as he rolled his eyes but a devilish twinkle appeared in his eyes _'if Hikaru and Kaoru want to see Sora's house... there's no point in denying them some fun. It'll keep them out of my hair for a bit.'_

* * *

Kyoya was once again reviewing Sora's info in his home _'She kept her word. Her profile doesn't show where she lives only her guardian's residence... And where she works...'_

Kyoya glared as his phone went off, he slithered over to his large side table and checked to see the fool who dare wake the shadow lord. _'Kaoru... I knew one of them would call... But why does it have to be so early...'_

"Hello?" he answered in his most awake sounding voice as possible

"**Hey Kyoya-sempai"** the twins answered **"we were wondering..." **

"Yes?" Kyoya asked knowingly

"**Can you tell us where Sora lives?" **the twins asked _'so predictable...' _Kyoya mused

"Unfortunetly Sora's profile does not show where she lives, however, it shows where she works" Kyoya said

"**that sounds interesting!" **they said **"can you tell us?"**

"How we make it a whole club event?" Kyoya said with a hint of devilishness.

* * *

Sora was walking. She was wearing a loose white tank top and an unzipped black leather jacket, she wore dark blue jeans and black rider's boots. She stared at the wide range of shops that she passed until she saw a resturant saying 'The Blue Bell' she walked inside. A man with purple hair was behind a counter he smiled

"Hey Sora" he said his blue eyes looking at her

"Hey Yoru" Sora replied smirking as she came around the counter. Sora picked up a bag and went into a changing room. 

* * *

"Are you sure it's around here?" Hikaru asked  
"Why would Sora be in a commoners area?" Kaoru asked  
"You know I'm right here" Haruhi deadpanned  
"I think this place is cute!" Honey exclaimed  
"yeah" Mori said  
"Gentleman! We should not make fun of Sora because of where she decides to work!" Tamaki exclaimed  
"Why does Sora work anyway?" Kaoru asked  
"Yeah, if she was born to rich parents why does she work?" Hikaru asked  
"We're here" Haruhi said the host club looked at the sign _'The Blue Bell... What an odd name' _Kyoya thought as they walked in.

Haruhi was the first to enter they all saw a man with purple hair at the counter the twins gave him odd looks  
"Hey Haruhi" the man said smiling then looked behind her "are these some friends you got here?" he stated  
"Yeah this is the host club" Haruhi answered  
"Oh those guys" The man said "nice to meet you, I've heard a little about you from Haruhi" he stated and stuck out his hand "the names Yoru."

"Hi Yoru-chan!" Honey said

"Hi" Mori greeted in his usual monotone

"Hey we're the Hitachin brothers" the twins said "Hikaru and Kaoru"  
"Hello I am Kyoya Otori" Kyoya greeted with a fake smile as always  
"I'm Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki said with a princely smile

"Hey I'm out where do you want-" Sora stopped in mid sentence as she walked beside Yoru her face turned blank "what the hell are these idiots doing here?" she grumbled then her face turned to Haruhi "Hey Haruhi" she said the returned her dark glare to the rest of the host club.  
Everyone stared at her, specially the twins

"Since when..." they trailed off as they stared "did you have breasts?" they stated and grinned Sora's cheeks turn slightly pink as she scowled and Yoru sniggered.

"You perverts!" she shouted "you act as if you haven't seen a woman in your entire lives!" "Of course I do!" Sora scowled even more when she saw the twins weren't even listening

"she must be more than a C..." Kaoru muttered  
"I bet she's a D or a DD" Hikaru muttered Haruhi whacked the twins on the head

"stop that" she said with an adorible frown

"Do you work here?" Honey asked  
"Yeah" Sora replied  
"Hey is Sora-chan here yet?" a voice called out out walked a very pretty girl, she was medium height and flat but her face was round and soft looking as were her eyes, she had short silky black hair that fell around her face and charming blue eyes. She wore a work uniform the same as Sora and Yoru's  
Tamaki and the other hosts except Sora and Haruhi went into 'host mode' but only Tamaki approached and put a hand under the girl's chin  
"Hello my dear" he said dreamily the girl seemed taken aback. "There's no need to be afraid my dear" Tamaki coaxed  
The girl smiled amused the deep voice of the girl said it sounded... "are you gay?" Sora snickered and Haruhi started to laugh. All the other hosts stared with disbelief including Mori and Kyoya "I'm a guy!" the person Tamaki was trying to charm laughed. The twins, Haruhi and Yoru broke into fits of laughter while Kyoya and Mori (yes Mori) sported an amused smile.

"boss was flirting" Hikaru gasped

"with a guy!" Kaoru exclaimed and soon the two redheads were rolling on the floor, Tamaki had fell over with shock  
"I-Im so sorry!" he yelled with embarrassment the guy was pouting cutely.

"Sora-chan are these some first timers?" the guy asked Sora nodded

"This is Uzumaki Rafael Saito" Sora introduced

"People call me Uzuma" the guy said and flicked some of his glossy raven hair

and smiled cutely his skin looked so soft and smooth.  
"Are you a transvestite?(I don't know if thats spelt right)" Honey innocently asked as he jumped onto Uzumaki's back  
"Mitsukuni thats not something you should ask." Mori commented

"I-I was b-born this way!" he stammered and Honey jumped off Sora grinned  
"These in are the host club with me, I guess they decided to stalk me on the weekend" Sora stated and gave the hosts an annoyed glare. Uzumaki spotted Haruhi and walked up to her and hugged her

"Oh Haru-chan it's so nice to see you!" He squealled Tamaki and Hikaru glared in the background Haruhi smiled

"Its nice to see you too Uzuma!" Haruhi greeted cheerfully as Uzumaki put her down  
"It's nice to see you've been keeping your hair nice and clean!" he exclaimed and examined Haruhi's hair "have those products I gave you been good?" he asked Haruhi nodded still smiling.

Hikaru walked up beside Haruhi

"How about we get something to eat?" he asked trying not to let his anger show

_'lucky Kaoru gave me those lessons so I wouldn't blow up...' _(Manga scene). 

* * *

The hosts had gotten a large table and decided to buy the expensive food.  
"Here Haruhi take some!" Hikaru said cheerfully Haruhi only had a blank face  
"No thanks I know I'll just end up paying for it later" Haruhi deadpanned  
"So there is a system?" Kaoru asked Sora

"Yeah, depending on how may times you come in. When we have first time customers they get a five percent discount. Then if you come in 15 times you become a bronze member, so when you purchase food you'll get a five percent discount for everything and if it's a large order you get a ten percent discount."  
"Really" Kaoru said thinking Sora nodded Kyoya seemed to take an interest to that

"There's a phamplet by the door" Sora stated

"Come greet our new friends!" they heard a voice it was Uzumaki seeming to coax someone around the corner "no need to be shy!" they heard another voice sigh  
"I'm not shy. I'll greet them when I go around with their food." said the other voice. A few minutes later they saw a short boy with blonde hair and serious blue eyes walk around the corner with two large plates of food Uzumaki holding two plates behind him grinning.

"He is Xaver (X zey vi ah) Wulf Kinoshita" Uzumaki introduced from behind  
"Wulf." Xaver said as he placed the food down  
"Hi" Mori said  
"Hello!" Mori  
"You're as short as Haruhi!" Hikaru said  
"I should take offence to that comment" Haruhi deadpanned the other hosts greeted afterwards.

The hosts were talking with different people when they saw Wulf and Mori staring at each other they sweat dropped

"What are they doing?" Hikaru asked  
"I don't know" Honey said

"Maybe they're communicating" Tamaki suggested  
"They're not talking" Kaoru stated

"Well they're both silent people" Sora said they watched them for a few minutes when they nodded and the two of them said:

"Yeah" and smiled slightly the hosts sweat dropped

_'weird.' _they all thought... 

* * *

Well what do ya think? Yeah It's a part chapter, I can't have all my chapters too big now can I?

Also, on my deviantart I've posted a pic of Sora that I might use for the story's cover! Please go and have a look and tell me what you think! Another thing I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. I've started school again (More like died again) you see, and my updates will be slower sorry! :(

My Deviantart: kageandyuki .deviantart  
Go to my gallery :)

Ask Sora

Me:We have a lot of questions! Yay!

Sora:... That was fast.

Me: First question! Is from a Guest (the one who put loads of 2s in his/her question) "Hey Sora was it amusing when Kyoya only figured out your gender later than the other members of the host club?"

Sora: Yes! Kyoya is suppose to be the smartest out of the hosts. But I'm guessing he didn't figure it out soon because he almost never hung around me. Why would he? he might as well marry his laptop. XD

Me: Alright! Next question! This is from Just Obsessed: "Who's going to win this competition between you and Kyoya?"

Sora: Me of course! There is no way I'm letting two-face win!

Kyoya: I think differently. There is no possibility that you will beat me.

Sora: *kicks Kyoya out of here* Go find your own segment two-face!

Tamaki: Mama! *Runs off after Kyoya*

Me: Ok... Next question. This is from another person named 'Guest': "DUDE YOU'RE A CHICK? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

Sora: Calm down dude. I idn't say anything because in places like school I want to be known as male. Why is that? Because. It would ruin the story If I said anything :P

Me: alrighty! Last question is from my best bud ginichimaru13524!: how did Fujioka and you meet?

Sora: That will be shown in next chapters to come so I'm not saying anything :P


	6. Seis

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

Apocalypsebutterfly: Alight then :)  
Ginichimaru13524: I know sorry it couldn't be answered!

* * *

Chapter 6: Field Trip

The hosts were talking with different people when they saw Wulf and Mori staring at each other they sweat dropped

"What are they doing?" Hikaru asked  
"I don't know" Honey said

"Maybe they're communicating" Tamaki suggested  
"They're not talking" Kaoru stated

"Well they're both silent people" Sora said they watched them for a few minutes when they nodded and the two of them said:

"Yeah" and smiled slightly the hosts sweat dropped

_'weird.' _they all thought...

"How can you serve us this crap!" a voice growled  
"We deserve better than this bitch!" another voice shouted  
Sora turned around an alert look on her face

"oh great." she growled irritated  
"More drunk idiots" Uzumaki said with distaste  
"They're harrassing Arielle" Wulf stated and looked angry dispite his stoic face. 

Sora and her friends walked over to where the commotion was, two hulk of men were yelling at a young blonde lady with perculiar eyes, one brown, one blue.  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to!" Sora shouted angrily "we're not you're servants! If you don't like it for no good reason too bad!" The two men stood up and loomed over Sora and the girl Arielle, the two men were tall just taller than Sora.  
"Beat it bitch!" one of them hissed a red flush clear over his face, he looked over to his companion  
"Yeah! Ya might got big tits, but it doesn't mean we're gonna do whatcha say!" the other man sniped Sora clenched her fists

"Girls like you should stay in a man's arms and look cute" the first man stated with a smirk Uzumaki stood beside his raven haired friend  
"you shouldn't speak to a lady like that" he growled  
"pssh get lost girly boy!" the second man brushed off "wouldn't want to mess up that hair now would you?" the first man spat.

The first man reached for Sora's rack eagerly a look of lust on plastered all over his face. Sora caught his hand.

"Back off you pervert!" Sora yelled almost breaking the man's wrist, out of the corner of her eye she saw Uzumaki restraining the other man.

Kyoya's Pov

I watched in supprise as my rival (yes, that's how he sees her) aggressively confronted the two men at their table. I'm guessing from the flush on their faces that they're intoxicated. I watched as Sora and Uzumaki restrained them with ease as I wrote down under the spot which said _Sora_: _Strong body. May know self defense _And started a new page: _Uzumaki: Sora's friend at work, stronger that looks so it seems, may know self defense._

Wulf stood by the blonde girl the men were harrassing, he said her name was Arielle. I wrote a few things in my notebook then proceeded to watch as Sora and Uzumaki 'politely' showed them the door, very closely. By the time that it was over the two men had large bruises on their foreheads as well as a few on their body.

"We won't forget this!" one of the men shouted as the two drunkards ran away for what looked like their for their lives.

Third Person

"Take that you jerks!" Sora shouted out to the scrambling men as she walked inside to see Wulf talking to Arielle  
"Are you alright?" he asked "did they hurt you in anyway?" Arielle shook her head cutely  
"No i'm fine" she said softly and smiled "thank you guys"  
"If those guys touch you again ima beat the crap outta them!" Uzumaki said putting a fist against his open palm a cute but angry pout on his face Arielle smiled wider and Wulf slightly scowled.  
"What the hell happened just now!?" a voice shouted from the doorway

there was a small girl, not as short as Haruhi or Wulf but still pretty short, her hair was died a red-orange colour and was tied into two piggytails that went down to her elbows tied with black ribbons, her eyes were brown.  
"So!? What happened?" the girl shouted  
"Ah, late as always Lola" Yoru teased  
"Ah shuddap!" the redhead hissed  
"Two men tried to assult Arielle." Wulf said once again in his usual monotone.,

The redhead looked shocked  
"Did they get you Arielle!?" he yelled "If they did ima kick there asses!" Yoru sighed  
"Sora and Uzuma's been there done that late-Lola" he mused watching Lola's face turn red, the next minute Yoru regreted it.

A large lump had emerged on his head as he cradled his head

"Shut up you idiot!" Lola shouted then stared at the hosts "who are these guys Sora? Your harem?" she sniggered "they look like they've been in a freezer" Lola laughed  
Sora turned around to the blank and blushing looks of the hosts except for Haruhi, they seemed to stare at her in amazement  
"What!?" Sora shouted then seemedto feel the wind more than usual...  
She looked down to see the buttons on her work uniform had come undone in the scuffle she blushed heavily  
"Guys snap out of it!"  
A bunch of 'SLAPS' could be heard for miles around.  
_  
_

* * *

Sorry! It's been a while hasn't it, well I've been stuck doing school assignments T_T I hope you didn't loose faith in my story! Please as always read and review!

Ask Sora

Me: Hello everyone! Today we'll be answering more questions!  
First is from Leyonne!: "Hey, Sora, here's a question. why do you have your hair covering your eye? and another, It sounds like you have a twin, that is the exact opposite of you, what's it like living with your polar opposite?"

Sora: Well, actully, it's be-  
Me: I'm sorry! Those questions would be interferring with the story line! So we can't tell you!

Me: Sorry Leyonne! Next question, from my pal ginichimaru13524!: *sparkles* S-Sora C-Chan? do you have a crush on anyone. P-PLEASE ANSWER! *sweat drops*

Sora: Hell no! *pouts* But because i'm nice I'll tell you my favourite host not including Haruhi instead. In a non-lover way, just a friend. My favourite host is Takeshi because he's one of the most sensible and kindhearted hosts *blushes a little* wow, I sound stupid...


	7. Siete

I do not own OHSHC in any way, even though I wish I did. I own only the plot and OCs

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Warning: Language at times

Replies to Wonderful Reviewers!:

Mint-Chocolate-leaves (Chapter 1): Thank you! I'm happy you've got that idea from my fic :)  
Mint-Chocolate-leaves (Chapter 2): Haha I know! I'm really happy that I've made you smile!  
Mint-Chocolate-leaves (Chapter 3):Confusion was what I tried to depict in this chapter! Hope it hasn't made your head spin!  
Mint-Chocolate-leaves (Chapter 4): Thank you! Yeah I do make spelling mistakes, you see I have no system that corrects spelling because it seems its had a complete meltdown.  
Mint-Chocolate-leaves (Chapter 5): I know right! Mori better not be planning the world's end! XD  
Mint-Chocolate-leaves: Yeah it was a let down for me... I won't be using first person often :)  
Ginichimaru13524: Yeah I was thinking of drawing them all. I'll try my best!

**Special Announcement!:**

Hey there guys! Do any of you happen to play minecraft? You see, I said to a friend of mine that I'd advertise his server, also I'd love to play with you guys! Go to planet minecraft and search 'Apaturecraft' :) You shoud find the ip address there!

Special Thanks:

I've put this here because a reader has some truly impressive and helpful reviews!  
Thank you Mint-Chocolate-leaves! Your support has really helped and I hope you continue to enjoy my story in the future! You have indeed made me happy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Ties and Renaming

Sora raised a thin brow

"The beach?" the two redheads she was talking to grinned.  
"Yeah the beach!" they said mischievously "this weekend we're going to the beach!"  
"I'll pass" Sora deadpanned smashing the naughty dreams of Hikaru and Kaoru  
"Aww why not!" they whinned  
"You'll just try to get me to wear some slutty outfit" she deadpanned the twins looked at her with utter shock  
_'Crap, she found us out!' _they both inwardly panicked  
"Of course not!" they exclaimed faking shock  
"Besides," Kyoya cut in "our clients will be with us." he stated _'too bad...' _he thought then blinked with surprise _'since when did I think like that? Of course I wouldn't want Sora's (sexy) body in a revealing swimsuit. _Kyoya still being surprised came to a conclusion:

_'I need to get my head examined.'  
_Sora rolled her eyes

"Fine I'll come." she huffed

"Yay!" the twins celebrated grins getting even wider.

Mitsukuni felt Takeshi's body tense and his head whipped in the direction of the door  
"What's wrong Takeshi?" Honey asked the rest of the hosts peered at the door warily, the door opened slightly, a stunning purple eye (Tamaki's anime colour) peered through.  
"Excuse me, is this the host club?" the deep voice asked Sora's eye widened slightly  
"Yes this is" Tamaki stated the door opened fully revealing red headed boy. The first thought on everyone's including Mori was: _Tall!  
_The boy smiled kindly and moved some of his red hair from his face  
"Hello I'm Tamotsu" he introduced friendly-like  
"What can we do to help?" Tamaki asked and smiled back  
"Sora forgot her bag in class" Tamotsu said everyone nodded in unison until... _'He knows Sora is a girl!' _everyone except Haruhi thought in horror  
Tamotsu looked concerned

"Is something wrong?" he asked  
"How do you know Sora is a girl!" the two redheads shouted Tamotsu looked puzzled  
"Why wouldn't I know Sora is a girl, she is my sister after all"  
"Sister!" everyone except Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi shouted though Kyoya did frown slightly.

_'She never made any family connections on her profile appart from her guardian...' _Kyoya mentally grumbled, Sora smirked.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Sora and along with Tamaki said:

"You never told us you had a brother!" the three shouted  
"Tamo-chan!" another voice echoed from down the hall "you left me!" Tamotsu turned  
"Hey that sounds like..." Honey trailed off

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to wait out front" Tamotsu answered the mysterious voice appologeticly another hand grabbed the other door and pulled it open roughly revealing a panting Sora!?

Only this guy's hair was a little different, his bangs were split into four and his eyes were gentler and larger than Sora's. He stood up taller and smiled brightly, nope, definitely not Sora.  
"So this is the host club?" he said enthralled "what a nice room!"  
"Hey Takashi and I bumped into your a couple days ago!" Honey chirped the boy nodded  
"I'm Ashitaka Hasegawa~" he sang Sora rolled her eyes but smiled

"You look just like Sora..." the twins stated dumbfounded then they sprang up "are you twins!?" the three Hasegawas smiled in amusement

"Triplets actually" Tamotsu corrected they all but Haruhi looked surprised.  
"Triplets?" Tamaki asked dumbfounded Sora strolled to her siblings and stood in front of Tamotsu who put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm the infreternal triplet" Tamotsu told the hosts "thats why I don't look like these two" Tamotsu guestured at the two smaller Hasegawas. 

* * *

After chatting with Ashitaka and Tamotsu they learned quite a few things about Sora's past.

"So you've never been to elementary or middle school?" Kaoru asked Sora who nodded

"Yeah we were home schooled" she said  
"Why?" Honey asked

"Why not?" Sora answered leaving Mitsukuni unsatisfied.  
"Hey I think the teacher called your name but you were never here" Kaoru stated directing his statement at Tamotsu who nodded

"Yeah, I get sick easily and I haven't been feelling well up until yesterday" Tamotsu answered.

Tamotsu leaned back on the fancy couch and crossed one long leg over the other,

"Sorry for ears dropping but I heard the host club was going to the beach" Tamotsu said Ashitaka perked up

"Oooo really!?" he said excited and beamed from where he sat next to Hikaru

"That is correct." Kyoya answered while once again scribbling down notes "however only hosts and clients get to go on this trip" Kyoya informed and turned his head up to the Hasegawa boys while getting a glare from the sister.

"Aww I think it would be fun to let then come, can't we Tama-chan" Honey asked sweetly Tamaki shook his head

"I'm afraid not."

"Besides having two men who aren't in the host club will mean our clients will spend time with non-hosts" Kyoya said with a fake smile Ashitaka turned his head to the side in confusion

"Huh?"

"He means the host club won't get as much profit because they have competition." Sora deadpanned Kyoya frowned slightly as he turned away

_'I hate her... I really hate her...' _Kyoya thought firmly then turned back his smile as fake as those pottery works from his time shopping with Haruhi. It seemed Ashitaka had come up with a solution to whatever he was thinking about.

"How about we join the host club!" Ashitaka asked enthusiasticly "What about it what about it!?" he beemed Kyoya shook his head slightly  
"At the moment we have a perfect blend of-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the high pitched laugh and the rumbling of a powerful motor filled the air and Renge in all her crazy glory appeared on top of her platform. Kyoya slumped his shoulders and gritted his teeth while no one was looking.  
"So you want to be part of the host club do you!?" Renge stated in her annoying voice (A/N: I find her extremely annoying).  
"Yeah thats right!" Ashitaka chirped and beemed a dashing smile Renge blushed a deep crimson then refered to her 'type' mode.  
"While the blend of characters is good added depth would improve the club!" she said observing Sora whispered into Tamotsu's ear

"That's Renge our 'Manager'" she whispered Tamotsu nodded thoughtfully.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Renge" he said also showing a wonderfully charming and polite smile Renge blushed even more.  
"Ah these boys would do great in the host club!" Renge cooed happily

"Oh course. Everyone likes flattery" the twins and Sora mumbled little red tick marks on their the twin's heads.

"You!" Renge suddenly shouted pointing at Ashitaka

"Um yes?" he asked cutely  
"You will be the hyperactive and ravishing type!" Renge stated Sora raised a thin brow, _'Wow. Isn't this familiar...'  
_"Someone who's always getting into trouble unintentionally, someone who loves to move around and be louder double the amount than average (A/N: You're one to talk Renge!), but he has a wiser side too though people don't see it often, and best yet. You're so handsome!" Renge squealed "Though you're brother is more my type." she said directing her finger at Sora who smirked smugly at her brother _'Haha she prefers me, the girl over the boy, if only she knew...' _

"And before I go on" Renge said still pointing at Sora "I have a new opinion of you." everyone was shocked

"You analysed Sora wrong!" the twins shouted  
"Shut up!" Renge shouted and smacked the two redheads "Now, from what I saw at the party you're more respectful than I thought. So I'm renaming you. It's not much different, you are... The Dark Prince! Or the 'Dark' type for short." Renge stated  
"Um... Ok." Sora replied not really sure how to answer.  
"Wait a minute" Hikaru said "If you're redoing Sora how do we know you've got it right this time?" Renge turned into the meduca and started yelling at Hikaru.

* * *

"And now you" Renge said finally 'calming down' and pointing at Tamotsu "You'd be the... the Gentle type!" she stated Sora nodded in approval "Or the selfless prince. You're so caring and polite to everyone, you're practically 'Mr Right'. Oh wow all the evaluations today! And now the host club has three princes! Its so Moe I could eat ten bowls of rice!" she cooed.

"We're happy to join. However we will be part time." Tamotsu said  
"Why is that?" Tamaki asked  
"Because we have important things to do, all of us can't be here." Tamotsu answered

"Yeah!" Ashitaka agreed. 

* * *

After cleaning up for the day Sora was with her brothers

_'Having them at the host club will sure be interesting...' _She mused.

* * *

Ah! Its so long! I feel kinda bad for not giving Tamaki more lines and Honey too. But that's life. This story is centred around Sora so yeah... Another note, sorry for being slow! I was banned from the internet... For reasons... And I've been really sick, I went to my school's swimming carnaval and did over 200m of swimming, which made my illness worse! Damn you exercise! Overall I think this chapter is actully boring. I hope I didn't bore my readers today...

Ask Sora

Me: Just two questions today, the first one is from Ginichimaru-chan (ginichimaru13524):

Ginichimaru-chan: Sora can you sing? If so whats your favourite song?

Sora: Its kinda a spoiler but yeah I can sing. My favourite song is... I have a few but some of my favourites are: 'Thank you' by MKTO and 'Que tengo que hacer' by Daddy Yankee.

Me: The second one was a question asked previously that couldn't be answered. And half of it still can't be answered. Alight, the second one is from

Leyonne: "Hey, Sora, here's a question. why do you have your hair covering your eye? and another, It sounds like you have a twin, that is the exact opposite of you, what's it like living with your polar opposite?"

Sora: As I was going to say last chapter, that living with my brother isn't that bad. But sometimes he can get irritating always bouncing around like that...

Ashitaka: Aww that's mean!

Me: Also! From now on, you may ask Tamotsu and Ashitaka questions as well as Sora! :)

Sora: :(

Ashitaka: :D

Tamotsu: Why are we all making faces? 0_o

Kyoya: -_- 


End file.
